No Bravery
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und hat bei allen seine Spuren hinterlassen  besonders bei Hermine. Allein und verzweifelt muss sie feststellen, dass die Liebe ihres Lebens von nun an nur noch eine Weise bei ihr sein kann. Findet sie neuen Mut? RonHermy R&R please


**Aloha!**

Da bin ich mal wieder. Echt verdammt lange her, dass ich was online gestellt habe. Nun ja...

Also zu diesem kleinen Oneshot wurde ich durch das gleichnamig Lied von James Blunt inspiriert. Ich finde den Text einfach nur passend auf die Zeit nach dem Krieg und auf die Gefühlswelt der meisten Menschen. Die Leute, die das Lied kennen, werden vermute ich mal wissen, was ich meine. An alle anderen: Hört es euch irgendwo an, oder sucht euch den Songtext raus, es ist wirklich ein super tolles Lied! Die Geschichte war ursprünglich etwas anders konzipiert, was das Ende betrifft, aber ich bin mit dieser Version zufriedener. Der Titel passt jetzt zwar nicht mehr so hundert prozentig, aber ich habe es so angefangen und deshalb, belasse ich es so. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, ganz gleich, wie ihr es fandet. Ich wünsche euch nun also viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Bis denne!

Ronsreallove

* * *

**No Bravery**

_by Ronsreallove_

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, stierte an die Decke und dachte an nichts, lauschte nur dem, was ihr Herz ihr erzählte.

Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit, Müdigkeit, Ratlosigkeit.

Das war alles, wovon es in letzter Zeit sprach. Keine Liebe, keine Lebenslust, kein Vertrauen auf gute Zeiten – Nichts.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie antwortete nicht, hörte jedoch einige Sekunden später das Quietschen der viel zu lange nicht geölten Scharniere.

„Hermine?" Es war Ginny. Wieder antwortete Hermine nicht. Sie wollte allein sein, in ihrer Traurigkeit und ihrem Selbstmitleid baden – sich darin ertränken.

„Hermine", sagte Ginny erneut.

Sie wandte den Blick von der grauen Decke ab und sah mit leeren und leblosen Augen zu ihrer rothaarigen Freundin hinüber, die ihrem Liebsten so ähnlich sah.

Ginny senkte betrübt den Kopf. Hermine wandte den Blick wieder gerade aus.

„Ich will nicht hinunter."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Ginny und Hermine spürte, wie sie sich an das Fußende ihres Bettes setzte. Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile. Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

„Aber Harry braucht dich. Er hatte mal wieder einen Wutausbruch. Er braucht dich jetzt, mich auch. Er braucht jetzt jeden Beistand, den er kriegen kann." Hermine sah nicht, wie sie Harry in ihrem eigenen Zustand helfen konnte. Ginny ging zur Tür und sah noch ein letztes Mal auf ihre verzweifelte Freundin. „Es wird leichter – irgendwann." Dann war sie verschwunden.

Hermine setzte sich auf, schwerfällig und müde. Ihr brummte der Kopf von all den Gedanken, all den Erinnerungen und all dem Trost, der ihr gespendet wurde. Er würde sich nie ganz schließen, dieser Abgrund in ihrem Herzen, der sich vor ein paar Tagen aufgetan hatte.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht vergessen, all die schrecklichen Bilder spielten sich wie ein Film immer und immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab.

Das Bett quietschte laut, als Hermine aufstand. Sie stand wacklig auf ihren Beinen, hatte das Gefühl, sie schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt zu haben. Sie wunderte sich nicht. Bestimmt drei Tage war es her, dass sie etwas Vernünftiges gegessen hatte – bevor es passiert war.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür sah Hermine ihre Gestalt im Spiegel. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte plötzlich ihre Lippen. War das etwa das Bild eines Helden, für die alle Welt sie, Harry und Ginny hielt? Nein – Helden waren nicht aschfahl, hatten eingefallene Wangen, tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und fettiges, verfilztes Haar. Helden waren anmutig, schön, unverwundbar und Hermine musste feststellen, dass sie vor allem letzteres nicht war.

Sie sah noch die vielen Fotos von Ron, Harry und sich an der Wand, bevor sie Rons Zimmer verlies, die Tränen in den Augen. Nur noch dieser Raum gab ihr das gewisse Gefühl, ihn immer noch bei sich zu haben.

Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter, als ob diese zusammenbräche, wenn sie ganz normal ging. Während Hermine tief einatmete, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und sich darauf vorbereitete Harry wieder einmal zu sagen, das alles was passiert war nicht seine Schuld sei, ging ihr Ron einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder schlich er sich in ihr Gedächtnis und es schmerzte sie.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, sah Ginny, die tröstend an Harry gelehnt war. Das Zimmer war verwüstet. Die Lampe, die Hermine schon des Öfteren wieder magisch repariert hatte, lag erneut in Scherben vor der Wand. Harry hob den Kopf. Er sah nicht besser aus als Hermine. Bei dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Hermine. Wenn ich nicht wäre, dann…", flüstere er kaum hörbar.

„Nicht doch, Harry…", sagte sie, schritt auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn. „Er war darauf vorbereitet."

Er lachte bitter. „Nein… er war darauf vorbereitet sein Leben glücklich mit dir zu verbringen… es tut mir Leid, ich habe kein Recht mich so aufzuführen. Es ist viel schlimmer für dich, als für mich…"

Doch Hermine hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Soeben erinnerte sie sich an diese eine Nacht, die sie bis jetzt, wie jeden anderen Gedanke an Ron, aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu verbannen versucht hatte.

„Doch….", sagte sie zögerlich, verwundert über die plötzliche Klarheit in ihrem Kopf.

„War er."

* * *

Der Radiowecker der schäbigen Absteige zeigte 00.30 an. Hermine lag in ihrem Bett, ihr verschwitzter Körper an seinem, immer noch ein wenig außer Atem, aber mit einem Glücksgefühl, das sie überall kitzelte. Ron lag neben ihr, den Arm um sie gelegt und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Hermine hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Er war hier, mit ihr und er liebte sie.

Sie küsste seine Schulter. Ron sah ihr ins Gesicht, das Lächeln verblassend und Hermine sank das Herz ein großes Stück tiefer. Bereute er es?

„Du musst mir etwas versprechen", sagte er in einem Flüsterton, der Hermine einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ – Ron war sonst nie so ernst.

Er wartete offenbar auf eine Antwort von ihr, doch sie konnte nur nicken. Seine ernsten, blauen Augen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Er fuhr fort.

„Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Morgen – heute", verbesserte er sich, „ greifen wir an. Ich weiß unsere Chancen stehen gut, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun… ich – ich habe Angst. Nicht um mein eigenes Leben, wirklich – nein, bitte, lass mich ausreden", sagte Ron, denn Hermine wollte ihm etwas entgegnen.

Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und sah ihn mahnend an. Er achtete nicht darauf.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe nicht Angst um mich, sondern viel mehr um dich. Hermine, wenn dir etwas passieren würde, ich könnte nicht… ich wüsste nicht…"

Seine Stimme brach. Sie wusste, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte und auch sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Augen feuchter wurden.

„Nun ja…", er brachte seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich weiß, ich bin längst kein so großes Zaubergenie, wie Harry und du –", wieder sah sie ihn mahnend an, „– deswegen ist es wichtig, dass ihr überlebt. Du und Harry, ihr könnt es gemeinsam schaffen Du – weißt – schon – wen zu besiegen. Ich hingegen kann nur eines beitragen… Da es mir lieber wäre, dass du hier bleibst und nicht mit in den Kampf ziehst … ich aber auch weiß, dass du viel zu stur bist, um dich dazu bewegen zu lassen –", sagte er auf einen erschütterten Blick von Seiten Hermines, „– musst du mir versprechen, mich nicht von dem abzuhalten, was ich vorhabe."

Hermine wusste sehr gut, was er vorhatte und würde es ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen.

„Ron, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

Sie setzte sich auf und an den Rand des Bettes, die Decke um sie gehüllt, um ihr Blöße zu verbergen. Was erwartete er? Dass sie mit ansah, wie er sich opferte und nie mehr zu ihr zurückkam? Wie konnte er so sein?

Auch Ron setzte sich auf, rückte näher an sie heran und küsste ihren Hals.

„Ich möchte außerdem, dass, wenn mir etwas passiert, du nicht um mich trauerst…" Das gab ihr den Rest.

„Ron, wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich so tue, als ob mich dein … dein Tod nicht berührt! Ich liebe dich!", rief sie und Tränen liefen wie Regentropfen über ihre Wangen – Tränen der Wut.

„Und ich liebe dich", entgegnete er ruhig. „Genau deswegen möchte ich nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass du dein Leben lang unglücklich bist. Ich möchte, dass du einmal als Mutter und Großmutter mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf dein Leben zurückblicken und dann beruhigt in die andere Welt hinübergleiten kannst und nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld mit verzerrtem Gesicht."

Sie verstand ihn trotzdem nicht. „Aber…"

„Bitte! Versprich es mir!", sagte er und sie konnte deutlich die Verzweiflung und das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. Eine einzelne Träne landete auf ihrer Schulter. Sie schwieg eine Weile, unschlüssig.

„… du wirst gefälligst nicht sterben, dann muss ich das alles nicht tun.", sagte sie verbohrt.

Er lachte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich…."

* * *

_Zeit vergeht, Wunden verheilen, wenn auch nicht, ohne Narben zu hinterlassen. Und manchmal sind es genau diese Narben, die uns weiterleiten und uns daran erinnern, wer wir sind._

* * *

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase. Der Duft von Gras lag in der Luft. Die Seiten ihres Buches raschelten in der leichten Brise. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Woran denkst du?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Vor ihr stand Harry, sein Haar wie üblich ungezähmt, einen sorglosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, seine Brille ein wenig schief, unter der seine grünen Augen ihr entgegen funkelten, doch seine waren nicht die einzigen.

Ein kleines Mädchen, kaum ein Jahr alt, war in seinen Armen und strahle über das ganze, kleine, runde Gesicht. Sie hatte Ginnys aussehen und Harrys Augen. Die kleine Hannah war beinahe das süßeste kleine Ding, das Hermine je gesehen hatte. Beinahe…

„ Ach", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage, „an dies und das. Nichts Bestimmtes im Grunde."

Zu lächeln war jetzt so viel einfacher als vor vier Jahren, so viel einfacher, seit sie nicht mehr alleine war, so viel – natürlicher. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so schuldig, wenn sie glücklich war, ohne ihn. Aber im Grunde, war sie nie ohne ihn… Ron war immer bei ihr, wo sie auch war. Er war ihr Ratgeber, ihr bester Freund, die Liebe ihres Lebens, aber vor allem…

„Mummy!"

…war er der Vater ihres Kindes.

„Mummy, ich hab gerade einen riesigen Hund gesehen, das glaubst du gar nicht, der war bestimmt drei Zilliarden Meter groß!", sagte der kleine Matthew mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die seine Aufregung widerspiegelten.

Hermine lachte. Er war Ron so ähnlich. Selbst Mrs Weasley sagte häufig, dass Ron als kleines Kind genau so war, wie Matt.

„Wirklich? Drei Zilliarden?"

Matt nickte eifrig, dann sah er Harry und Hannah. Ein noch breiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er lief begeistert auf seinen Onkel und seine Cousine zu. Er umarmte Harrys Beine, der daraufhin lachte.

„Hallo Matt. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und bückte sich ein wenig.

„Gut", sagte der Junge kurz angebunden, er hatte nur Augen für Hannah.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine, sagte Harry Matt, dass er mit Hannah spielen gehen konnte, solange sie da waren, was Hermines Sohn sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Er hatte die Kleine wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, sobald Harry sie auf den Boden gestellt hatte und mit wackligen langsamen Schritten von Seiten Hannahs, gingen die beiden in Richtung des Sandkastens, der in einiger Entfernung in dem überschaubaren aber ausreichenden Garten stand. Hermine war erstaunt über seine Geduld. Das hatte er ganz sicher von ihr und nicht von seinem Vater.

Harry setzte sich an ihre Seite und seufzte.

„Wie schnell sie groß werden, nicht wahr?", sagte er und als Hermine zu ihm herübersah, fand sie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sie nickte nur.

„Ich bin eigentlich hier, um nach dir zu sehen. Immerhin ist es heute vier Jahre her, dass… na ja du weißt schon.", gab Harry zu.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, es geht mir gut. Ich bin ja nicht allein", sagte sie und wandte ihre Augen auf Matt.

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit, dann sagte Hermine:

„Weißt du, bevor Matt geboren war, dachte ich, ich wäre vollkommen allein. Ich wusste, dass du und Ginny immer bei mir sein würdet, aber ich fühlte mich einfach so schrecklich und unsicher. Ich hatte einfach keinen Funken Mut mehr in mir."

Sie hatte es bis jetzt noch nie jemandem erzählt. Harry sah sie mitleidig an. Sie musste nicht hinschauen, um das zu wissen.

„Ich meine, ich war gerade mal 18 Jahre und Ron war nicht mal einen Monat tot, als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger war. Ich wusste nicht, wie Molly und Arthur darauf reagieren würden und ich wusste auch nicht, was ich tun sollte. Einer dieser Momente in meinem Leben, wo nichts mir helfen konnte und ich hasste dieses Gefühl. Ich wünschte mir Ron so sehr zurück, damit er mir sagen konnte, was ich zu tun hatte und dieses Gefühl… hasste ich noch viel mehr.

Ich liebte ihn und das werde ich immer tun, aber ich hasste es, dass ich so abhängig von ihm war, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, wer ich war, ohne ihn. Ich wollte das einfach nicht mehr. Und als ich mich dann an Molly gewandt hatte, da war alles so viel besser. Als sie mir half, mich aufnahm, wie eine lang verlorene Tochter, da fühlte ich mich wieder… ganz. Natürlich vermisste ich Ron weiterhin, aber es war einfacher. Seine Familie akzeptierte mich und diese Unterstützung brauchte ich wirklich, ich glaube ich wäre sonst zugrunde gegangen."

Es herrschte wieder einige Zeit Stille. Harry dachte offenbar darüber nach, was er als nächstes sagen konnte, sie sah es in seinem Gesicht. Ein leicht verkrampfter Ausdruck war darauf. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Entspann dich Harry, es geht mir, wie gesagt, gut."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Es tut mir nur so Leid, dass er nicht mehr hier ist, dass er nicht bei uns und besonders nicht bei dir und seinem Kind sein kann. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass er nie sehen wird, wie Matt aufwächst, irgendwann einmal aufgeregt am Gleis 9 ¾ steht und ihm aus dem Hogwarts Express zuwinkt…", seine Stimme brach.

„Er wird all das sehen."

Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern.

„Er ist immer bei uns, egal wo wir sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er all das sieht und über uns wacht."

Eine stumme Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie sah Harry in die Augen und lächelte.

„Ich habe jetzt neuen Mut."

Und sie sah wieder auf ihren Sohn, auf das Verbindungsstück zwischen ihr und Ron, den Beweis ihrer Liebe zueinander und sie hätte nur mit ihm noch glücklicher sein können, als sie es jetzt schon war.

* * *

Das war's. Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Noch zwei kleine Anmerkungen: Punkt eins, ich habe das hier vor dem Erscheinen des letzten Bandes angefangen (und das ist jetzt ja schon ein Weilchen her ). Die Leute, die es schon durchhaben verstehen diese Anmerkung jetzt hoffentlich . Jetzt zu Punkt zwei. Ich habe den Namen Matthew nicht willkürlich ausgewählt. Er bedeutet "Gift of God". Ich fand das ganz passend für Hermines Situation.

das war's jetzt wirklich! bis demnächst!


End file.
